


愿赌服输

by nanatezcatli



Category: WoW - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	愿赌服输

《愿赌服输》

R18

*魅惑术/尿道PLAY及其涉及的精液逆流/排泄*

慎入

哈杜伦X洛瑟玛

======================================================

“非要这样？我说了不会逃走，就是不会逃走，你有必要吗？”

洛瑟玛活动了一下被绑在一起的手腕，哈杜伦便不客气地更拉紧了绳子，并且又缠了两圈。“有必要，”游侠将军肯定地说，绑好之后，就把绳结系在床头，“上回你在我射完之后揍了我一拳，我的心一直痛到现在呢，都说好不许打脸的。”

“那是你活该。”洛瑟玛回敬，又扭动了一下，发现绳结绑得既紧又富有技巧。哈杜伦说的上回，是他们在日怒尖塔亲热的那回。当时天色已晚，罗曼斯下班了，只剩下他们两人在洛瑟玛的办公室中，于是哈杜伦就提议做一次。鉴于地点的特殊性，洛瑟玛开始坚决反对，但后来在哈杜伦的坚持下，还是半推半就地接受了，只是没让他插进来，而是用手和嘴解决，结果哈杜伦就毫无预兆地颜射了。“不好意思，没忍住。”洛瑟玛本想算了，但一听这话，就忍不住给了他一拳。当然没有很重，但因为打的是脸，哈杜伦一直耿耿于怀。摄政王看着情人兴致高昂的神情，不由得感到深深的无奈，“你把我绑起来，不是又想做同样的事吧？”

“不不不，当然不是，但你答应过我……”

“做什么都行，不代表做什么我都不会生气。”

洛瑟玛说道，在心里叹了口气。都怪他一时脑热，跟哈杜伦打了个赌，赌他们跟卡尔洛斯摊牌的时候，艾萨斯会不会是那个夺日者的叛徒——他赌艾萨斯是，然后他输了。老实说他觉得挺丢人，所以刚才说那句话时，他尽量摆出严肃的语气，没想到哈杜伦反而笑起来，“生气吗？我觉得大部分时间你只是在害羞罢了。洛瑟玛，在我面前，你可以坦诚一点嘛。”

“好吧，”洛瑟玛坦诚地说，“如果你再射到我脸上，我保证还是会揍你的。”

“知道知道，这次不玩这个……”哈杜伦意味深长地一勾嘴角，爬到床上来，这笑容莫名让洛瑟玛有种不详的预感，“那你想玩什么？”

“别急，你好歹等我脱个衣服……”游侠将军一边说，一边解开自己的衣物，露出结实而线条优美的身躯。洛瑟玛看了他一眼，也忍不住有些呼吸加快。哈杜伦是个很有情调的人，只要条件允许，就会尽量让情事进行得浪漫而舒适。他并没有点魔法灯，而是让暖黄色的魔法光球从纱帐的顶端源源不绝地漂下来，像发光的羽毛，旋转着落到床垫上时，又像透明的水晶那样破碎了。空气中弥漫着淡淡的烟香，是熏香和血蓟烟混在一起的味道，袅袅地从屋子的另一角笔直地升起。这也是哈杜伦身上的味道，褪去衣物后，游侠将军赤裸的身躯犹如雕像一般完美，要不是手腕隐隐作痛，这一切几乎让洛瑟玛有种身在梦境的错觉。在哈杜伦把手撑在他的头侧，抚摸他的脸颊时，他咳嗽了一声，提醒道，“明早还要开会的，你别太过分了。”

“放心，肯定不会让你下不来床。”

“……哈杜伦。”

“我说，洛瑟玛，”他警告的声音被哈杜伦打断了，游侠将军俯视着他，逆光的位置让他的眼神多少带着些威逼的意味，“既然答应上我的床，你应该是有心理准备的吧？明明知道我不会那么容易放你走，装什么装？”

洛瑟玛愣住了，一时竟想不出说什么，哈杜伦可能也觉察到这话有点过，便安慰地轻轻拍了拍他的脸：“好了，别担心了，我又不会害你，你也真是的，都脱成这样了……”在上床之前，哈杜伦自然得让他一丝不挂——游侠将军惯于拉弓的粗糙指腹沿着他的脖颈下滑，在他的胸前转了个圈，然后对他微微一笑，“嘴上说的那么勉强，好像我强迫你似的，但你哪次不是爽得要死？”

“你……”洛瑟玛语塞。

“我什么呀？”

看到哈杜伦一脸得意和挑衅，洛瑟玛确实也想不到反驳的话，因为哈杜伦说的没错，甚至在提到赌注时，哈杜伦刚说输的人就要答应赢的人任何一件事，他就猜到了，并且果不其然。“如果艾萨斯不是叛徒，你下次跟我上床，就得随便我来。”他答应了，哈杜伦还有点不敢相信，重复了一次：“我说随便我来哦，你确定？”

“我确定，你怕我输不起？”那时洛瑟玛这样说。

哈杜伦看了他片刻，才突然一笑，“洛瑟玛，你不要对艾萨斯这么没信心。”

我必须对他没信心。这话只能在心里想想，洛瑟玛当然不会说出来，他得做最坏的打算和准备。但从那时候起，他在心里就很明白，无论从哪方面考虑，他都希望在这次赌注中自己是错的。

现在他虽然如愿以偿了，但哈杜伦这样毫无顾忌地踩他的底线，他仍然感到不悦。

“你说的没错，”最后他承认，对哈杜伦勾起了嘴角，“但你也别自我感觉太好了，也许我没你想象的那么爽，所以这次，”他顿了一下，微微抬起下巴，“你得按我的节奏来。”

“你的节奏？”哈杜伦问，但他很快问不下去了。洛瑟玛眯起一只眼睛的时候，他周围的奥术气场也产生了微妙的波动。在这样暧昧而情色的气氛下，魅惑术的效果被放大了，哈杜伦的瞳孔渐渐涣散开来，痴迷地看着他，无论是眼神还是动作都透露出浓厚的爱意与仰慕。在正常情况下，哈杜伦不是没有流露过类似的真情实意，但游侠将军也有自己的骄傲，不会这么毫无保留。“洛瑟玛……”在他深情呼唤自己的名字时，洛瑟玛微笑起来，“你该这样叫我吗？”

他的口气有点严厉，让哈杜伦顺服地低下了头，“对不起，”他恭顺地说，“摄政王阁下。”

哈杜伦毕恭毕敬的样子，让洛瑟玛有种奇异的满足感，还有种时空错乱的错觉。在哈杜伦刚进入他的游侠小队的时候，也是这样的。那时他什么都不懂，只能听命于我。洛瑟玛心想，现在哈杜伦倒是翅膀硬了，哪怕没有他也可以独挡一面。这样想的话，洛瑟玛又有些失落。被魅惑之后，游侠将军之前散发出的强烈的攻击性也收敛了起来，哪怕他的欲望那么明显——在他压上自己之后，洛瑟玛稍微动下大腿，就能蹭到他挺立的勃起——但在没有主人的下一步命令前，洛瑟玛知道，他是不会动的。

他从没有在施放魅惑术的状况下和哈杜伦做过，看着对方期待而炽烈的眼神，洛瑟玛突然有些口干舌燥。“吻我。”他下达了第一个命令，听到自己的声音竟有些颤抖。哈杜伦照做了，俯下身吻上他的嘴唇，接着就探进他的口中，卷起他的舌用力吮吸。哈杜伦那么热情，以致于连亲吻都发出了清晰的水渍声。游侠将军在他的口内肆意翻搅的时候，洛瑟玛觉得脸烫得要烧起来，下面很快就硬了，渴望着安慰和爱抚。“好、好了，”后来他不得不扭过头中断这个吻，彼此坚硬的性器抵在一起，他动一下，就感到前端湿了，也不知是谁的水。哈杜伦也喘了口气，抚在他腰侧的手掌掌心发烫，却没有进一步动作，这是魅惑术造成的顺从。洛瑟玛觉得这样也许未必有他打算的那么好，咽了一下之后，他嘶哑地继续说道，“现在，慢慢往下亲。”

他从没想过会对哈杜伦发出这种命令。

当然，曾经他还在上面的时候，这事是他说了算的，那时他会以另一种方式命令哈杜伦，不过虽然都是命令，意义和感觉却全然不同。“唔……”他在哈杜伦沿着他的耳尖舔吻到颈侧时，忍不住叹息起来，又在锁骨被咬了一下时倒抽一口冷气。哈杜伦认真地继续往下，来到他的一侧乳尖，张口将它含了进去，用湿润温热的舌尖撩拨，很快就在齿间挺立了起来。

酥麻的快感像温柔的电流，柔和地洗过他的下体，洛瑟玛扭动双手，下意识地想要按住情人的头颅，将自己送到更深的地方，粗糙的绳索却把他的手腕擦痛了。他在心里暗骂一声，只好努力挺起腰，“摸我，”他说，要是哈杜伦还在清醒的状态，八成会流里流气地问他“摸哪里呀”，但现在他觉得不用哈杜伦问，在游侠将军的手只在他的腰部和下腹游移时，他就哭笑不得起来。“不是那里，摸我的……”他顿了一下，“胸口。”

哈杜伦懂了，在舔他的同时，手指捏住他的另一侧乳头揉搓起来。“可以再重一些。”洛瑟玛的手不能动，便只能用力拉紧绳索，在哈杜伦一口咬下时他发出一声痛呼，“别那么重！轻点。”哈杜伦便马上松了口，仿佛知道自己做错了事，安慰地轻轻舔了几下，这才重新含进口中。这样爱抚了一阵后，又换了一边，直到把两侧乳粒都玩弄得湿润地挺立起来。洛瑟玛并拢双腿，在欲望愈发强烈的同时，维持魅惑术的联系开始变得艰难，哈杜伦的唇仍然在他的胸腹处游移，让他咬紧了牙。“继续，哈杜伦，”他说道，“往下。”

哈杜伦便继续往下，沿着他的腹肌吻下去，拖出一道湿润的水痕。游侠将军握住他挺直的阴茎时，他嘶声弓起了腰，希望得到更多的摩擦，哈杜伦就松松地圈住它上下套弄起来。洛瑟玛呻吟了一声，“舔它。”他沉重地喘息，当敏感的顶端被湿热的口腔包裹的时候，更多透明的水流了出来，被哈杜伦一一舔掉。“可以摸阁下的下面吗？”哈杜伦问，手指试探地伸进他的股间。“不可以，”洛瑟玛说，多少有些诧异被魅惑的一方会提出自己的需求，“把它含进去。”

一抹意味不明的光芒似乎在哈杜伦的眼睛里闪烁了一下，但一个魔法球飘落下来时，洛瑟玛知道那不过是它的的反光罢了。哈杜伦驯顺地低下头，将他的龟头含入，头颅上下移动，每次都更多地吞进去一些。洛瑟玛双腿大开，难耐地扭动双手，只想将游侠将军用力按在胯间，但除了努力挺起腰什么也干不了。“快、快点，”他抽着气，在哈杜伦一边抽插一边吸他时差点叫出来，游侠将军灵巧的舌贴住茎体表面凸起的细小血管，每次进出都让他觉得下体酥麻得快要融化了。“我说快点……快给我。”他嘶嘶地说，急切地挺动胯部，在热流冲出管道的一瞬闭上了眼睛。哈杜伦接受了他，在他射精的过程中仍然保持抽送，技巧地延长了快感的时间，让他又是一阵呻吟。射完之后他放松地瘫软下去，哈杜伦抬起头，对他笑了一下，张开口微微伸出舌尖，让他看上面乳白的液体。洛瑟玛脑子一热，尴尬地清了清嗓子，沉默了好一会才对他说：“过来。”

他的声音已调整到平时的威严与优雅，但在哈杜伦爬过来并低下头时，他还是犹豫了一下，不过最终没有躲开。哈杜伦吻住了他，将口中的液体过渡到他嘴里，他尝到了精液的腥味和咸涩，还有哈杜伦身上才有的血蓟烟的味道，只是更浓烈。洛瑟玛知道，哪怕没有魅惑术的作用，他想做什么哈杜伦都是不会反对的，而且他也不是没射过哈杜伦的脸。这样想着，他的心里多少有点愧疚，便说：“把我的手解开。”

他本想让哈杜伦也好好爽一番，没想到对方愣了一下，接着马上摇了摇头：“这可不行，”他说，“松了绑谁知道你会干出些什么。”

被魅惑术控制的人，是不会拒绝施法者的要求的。洛瑟玛一呆：“你醒了？”

“醒了啊，你不让我把你解开的话，我还想被你多魅惑一会儿呢，”哈杜伦叹了口气，然后邪恶地笑起来，眼神也变了，“你真诱人……”他一边说，一边俯下身去蹭了蹭洛瑟玛的脸颊，“来嘛，摄政王阁下，继续命令我。”

洛瑟玛瞪他一眼，“我命令你把我解开，你倒是解啊。”

“不对，难道不应该是‘我命令你干我，你倒是干啊’之类的吗？”

“你在教我怎么用魅惑术？”

“哪有，我的意思是说……”游侠将军眯起了眼睛，“要是你的节奏到此为止的话，那接下来就换我的节奏了。”

洛瑟玛心想你能有什么节奏，不就是抬起我的腿一阵猛操么。但这个想法浮现在脑海中的时候，他也觉得过于粗俗了。哈杜伦坐在他的跨上，探身去够床头旁边的矮柜，从底部精致的黑色小木箱中拿出几件物品。洛瑟玛看了一下，一个水晶瓶中装着透明的液体，从粘稠度看应该是润滑油，另一个则是一根银色的长针，纤细而光滑，但顶端并不锐利，在哈杜伦将它们散在床上时，它稍稍弹动了一下，似乎是有韧性的。洛瑟玛挑起一边眉毛，“这是什么？”

“会让你爽的东西。”

“你确定这玩意会让我爽？”

哈杜伦一笑，“你以为是插你后面的啊？”

他的手摸上自己刚发泄过的湿润的器官时，洛瑟玛顿悟了。“哈杜伦，”一阵寒意像蠕虫一样爬过他的背脊，他坚决地摇头：“不，这个不行。”

哈杜伦没撒手，反而更握紧了他的阴茎，开始撸动起来，“你答应过的，愿赌服输。”

“我说，不，行。”

“你要反悔吗？之前还说的那么信誓旦旦。”哈杜伦毫不退让，模仿他的语气，“‘我说了不会逃走，就是不会逃走’，你输不起了？”

哈杜伦在激他，但洛瑟玛现在完全没心思在意这个。“如果一开始就知道你想这样做，我根本不会跟你打赌。”

“在打赌之前，你就该斟酌好自己的底牌和赌注。”哈杜伦继续爱抚他，笑得好温柔，“别告诉我你没斟酌过，洛瑟玛，否则这就是你的责任，不是我的。”

“…………”洛瑟玛愣了一阵，哈杜伦屡次踩他痛脚让他既懊恼又尴尬，不过游侠将军可不会管。在日怒尖塔的三人领导团队中，所有人都觉得罗曼斯是最凶的那个，锋芒毕露又冷酷无情，摄政王又有些高高在上，只有可爱的明翼将军亲切和蔼，平易近人。而且，哈杜伦长的好看，笑起来又甜，但只有洛瑟玛知道他们都被骗了。没有人比他更清楚哈杜伦的敏锐和狠辣，一旦发现对手的失误，总能在最适当的时候发出致命一击。他是远行者的利箭。更让洛瑟玛懊恼的是，这正是自己教出来的。

而且他还不吸取教训，总是把哈杜伦想得太好，导致每次这家伙都在不停刷新他的下限，还洋洋得意地宣称都是他惯的。洛瑟玛最无法反驳的是，这确实是他惯的。

“我就不该对你心软。”最后他一字一句地说，见他无可奈何的样子，哈杜伦的声音也柔软了一些，“对我心软有什么不好，我又不会让你后悔。”

他一边说，一边熟练地抚慰洛瑟玛，借着之前口交时残留的精液和唾液，让性器在他温热的掌中滑动。洛瑟玛深深吸了口气，哈杜伦熟悉他的敏感点，对它施以恰到好处的力度和刺激，很快就让它无法控制地重新挺立起来。“要是你搞出什么……”他为自己的退让而感到脑海中有一瞬间的空白，“纰漏，我会亲手剪了你。”

哈杜伦笑了，“你舍得吗？”他在洛瑟玛一个怒视过来的时候亲了他一下，“好了，别想太多，我也舍不得把你玩坏啊。”

他说着，又从矮柜上拿过一块丝绸手帕，在洛瑟玛还没来得及发出抗议前就塞进他嘴里。“别绷那么紧，还没开始呢。”游侠将军抚摸到他僵硬的大腿肌肉时，露出了有点好笑的神情，然后分开了他的双腿，低下头去。洛瑟玛本以为他想把自己前面舔湿，好插进去，但哈杜伦托起他的臀部，将他的双腿举高之后，他明白了。“不要，走开。”他喊道，但哈杜伦把手帕塞得好深，他只能发出呜呜的声音。游侠将军掰开他的臀瓣，直接舔上他的穴口时，他整个人都发起抖来。丢人，太他妈丢人了。他一脚蹬上哈杜伦的肩膀，想把他踹开，但真要用力的时候，他又有些舍不得。舌尖和手指还有其他异物的感觉全然不同，更柔和且湿润，轻易地顶开了紧致的褶皱探入进去。洛瑟玛全身发烫，双手无奈地抓紧绳索，汗湿的手腕让摩擦也变得没那么痛了。哈杜伦一边撸他一边舔，在前端的水顺着茎体流下时，他的后穴也湿润起来。“真好的反应。”游侠将军低沉地说，即使在以前的欢爱中，他也很少这么直接地为洛瑟玛进行润滑。他抚摸那圈变湿的肌肉，将阴茎下方的球体轮流含进口中逗弄了一阵，这才直起身体，将自己抵上去，缓慢地压入。

“呜……”敏感的腺体隔着肠壁被龟头碾过时，洛瑟玛呻吟着仰起了头颅，哈杜伦喘息着，撩开他胸前被汗水沾湿的长发，抽出来一些，又重新插进去，不快却有力地研磨那一处。洛瑟玛的下体绷紧了，双腿下意识地想绞拧到一起，把情人紧紧夹住，在哈杜伦加快了抚慰他的速度时，他勃起的顶端前液像露水那样越流越多。“哭的好厉害啊，”哈杜伦调侃道，用拇指将那些液体抹开，另一只手则拧开了润滑油的瓶塞，将针尖蘸湿。“不要动，放松一些，开始会有点疼。”

洛瑟玛挣扎起来，但他一扭动，哈杜伦的性器就轻易戳到他的腺体，让他酥软地瘫倒下去。他的每一步都是计划好的。洛瑟玛想，直在心里骂娘，却一个字也说不出来，只能喘息地看着哈杜伦将银针移到他的铃口上方，润滑油顺着针尖滴下，裹着他自己的液体，沿着开口缓慢渗入。哈杜伦小心地插进去了，纤细的异物刚进入没多少，他就感到了饱胀和隐隐的疼痛，但并没有想象的强烈，进入也没那么艰难。前列腺液和精液在之前的欢爱中已经让尿道得到了充分的准备，哈杜伦在捻动着银针深入时，还不断将润滑油滴在开口处，抽出一些又再插入，将它们顺利推进，但从未体验过的奇异感觉仍然令洛瑟玛不适。“呃呃……”他难耐地磨蹭床单，在银针插得更深时，痛感也愈发清晰。“不要动，越动就越疼，乖。”哈杜伦柔声哄劝，套弄了他的阴茎几下算是安慰，下体也重新柔和地摆动起来。快感和痛楚同时袭击他的意识，让他觉得像生病一样难受，之前因为激情而燥热的身体也开始冷却下来。哈杜伦深入着，在感到针尖抵到尽头之后，他仍然保持旋转，小心而技巧地继续施力。

不，不要。从未被开拓过的内壁被这样戳弄，洛瑟玛之前再怎么镇定和纵容他，此刻也感到了恐惧。但被如此深插的情况下，他又确实不敢随便乱动，怕一用力挣扎反而受伤。“乖，再忍耐一下，别太紧张，你夹的我都快射了。”哈杜伦虽然嘴上这么说，但注意力也全部集中在那根细窄的器具上。在他持续转动的时候，洛瑟玛感到针尖的压力突然减轻了，有韧性的器具似乎沿着管道的路径拐了个弯，往更深的地方捅去。这回并没有深入多少，下体就传来一阵剧烈的电击感，从他的尾椎直冲而上，猛地灌进他的脑海中。这感觉太快太强烈，他全身都无法控制地颤抖，泪水一下子涌了出来。

哈杜伦也嘶声抽了口气，在他肠道紧缩的同时，不得不暂停了前端的开拓，但只是片刻，他很快继续插了进去。洛瑟玛熟悉这种快感，针尖从前方的甬道进入后，直接穿过了他的前列腺，他的任何动作都能轻易牵动尿道中的异物，让尖端刮擦过敏感的器官。“真好，没想到这么顺利。”哈杜伦赞叹地说道，汗水从他的额角滚下，但脸上的表情多少也算松了口气。洛瑟玛已经没空理他了，夹紧了双腿不知如何是好，下体一阵阵地痉挛。哈杜伦一手继续套弄他，一手按住他的腰，将阴茎拔出后，突然猛地贯入进去，狠狠撞到紧贴着肠道的腺体上。洛瑟玛的身体猛烈地弹动起来，这样前后夹攻下的快感，激烈到令人根本无法承受，更别提哈杜伦还在撸他前面，让他很快就有了射精的感觉。他呜咽起来，知道自己在哭，却完全无法控制。他已经顾不上什么面子问题了，哈杜伦每一次挺进都准确碾过他的敏感点，将腺体推向插进尿道中的针尖，没几下他被塞得满满的茎体就抽搐起来，透明的淫液艰难地从铃口的缝隙间涌出。白光在他眼前炸开的时候，他放松了身体想让精液通过，却一滴也射不出来，被插入的银针硬生生地堵了回去，沿着尿道倒流回膀胱。他的哭声猛然拔高了，带着连自己都没发觉的乞求和无奈，肠道在这样的折磨下剧烈痉挛，前所未有地夹紧和吮吸入侵的勃起。哈杜伦发出一声低吼，抓住他的肩膀，每次插入都将他用力往下按，深到不能再深地撞进去，将肠道里的水也挤了出来，涂满他的下体和交合的部位。

然而射不出来还不是最糟糕的，洛瑟玛很快就发现，异物的插入让他假射过的性器根本无法休息，在前后三处极端的刺激下不消片刻又硬了起来。放开我。他好想大吼，但他的声音全被喘息、呻吟和抽泣撕碎了，就算嘴没被塞住，恐怕也一句完整的话都说不出来。哈杜伦不间断地攻击他，让射精的感觉继续涌上，又在将射的时候被憋回去，没多久他就惊讶地感到了便意，并且越来越强烈，在哈杜伦深插时毫不留情地挤压他的膀胱，里面塞满的液体几乎要突破括约肌冲出来。他再也受不了了，理智和自制力全部碎成齑粉，疯狂地摇着头用力挣扎。这时他才明白哈杜伦为何要把他的嘴塞住，否则他会不顾一切地乞求游侠将军。他想射，好想射，就算不射也好，让他尿出来也行。而他一挣扎，腺体和膀胱就被针尖和插进肠道的阴茎来回狠狠冲击，但他已经不想管了。他的每一寸肌肤都像着火一样滚烫，整个人像从水里捞出来似的，全身都被汗水湿透了，下面更是一塌糊涂。激烈的性事让他的胸腔如风箱一样急剧起伏，在便意和快感充斥脑海时，他用力闭上眼睛，又一次颤抖着试图放松身体，却仍然什么也射不出来。他挫败地弓起腰，又颓然向后倒去，狂乱地扭动手腕，想把插进尿道里的银针抽出，好射个痛快，但除了被摩擦出鲜红的血痕外别无用处。哈杜伦用力抓住他的手，眼睛也红了起来，在他的后穴抽搐一样地收缩和吮吸时，哈杜伦也到了极限，手掌用力挤压他的性器，变本加厉地蹂躏他，在他柔软湿润的肠道内肆意横冲直撞，然后，游侠将军停在他的甬道深处，精液一股股击打到肠壁上，他感到银针也一下子被拔了出来。尿道瞬间通畅的快感让洛瑟玛再也忍不住了，从喉咙里发出崩溃般的呜咽，润滑油、精液和被稀疏的尿液混在一起猛烈喷出，溅射到他的胸膛和腹部，甚至射到下巴和胡须上，还有哈杜伦身上。哈杜伦也管不了了，在他痉挛地哭泣着射出时继续享受肠道的按摩，还贴心地帮他撸动，直到他的颤抖渐渐停止的时候，还有透明稀疏的液体从顶端淅淅沥沥地滴下来，好像整个人都射空了。

如此激烈的性爱，让洛瑟玛好一阵子都无法回过神，只能平躺着大口喘息，连哈杜伦什么时候解开他的手腕并把塞进他嘴里的手帕取出来的都不知道。“洛瑟玛……”哈杜伦拍了拍他的脸，轻轻呼唤他，表情既得意又满足，疼爱地在他的额头、眉间、眼睑上、鼻梁上和嘴唇上一一亲吻。但在听到耳边一阵拳风时他立马直起身体，洛瑟玛的拳头堪堪擦过他脸颊，哈杜伦睁大眼，过了片刻才抗议道：“干嘛，都说了不许打脸啊！”

洛瑟玛一言不发，抬脚就踹他下体，被他眼明手快地接住，“好凶，还有力气就再来一发如何？”他一边说，一边还亲了下他的脚心。

洛瑟玛咒骂一声，用力把脚抽回来——然而这个简单的动作他也尝试了几次。“再来一次，好啊，在冬泉谷你不是说让我在上面吗？”

听到他嘶哑颤抖的声音，哈杜伦的嘴角抽了一下，“这个……在上面比较累嘛。”

洛瑟玛挑起眉，“我又不累，你累了？”

“你确定你不累？”

哈杜伦也挑眉看他，让他怒视着撑起身体。长时间痉挛的下体在他突然起身时抽筋似地疼痛起来，双腿也软得几乎控制不住，他不得不僵硬地停顿了一下，等这阵抽筋缓过之后才下床。双腿一着地他的膝盖就软了，往前趔趄地扑去，哈杜伦马上伸手扶住他。他好不容易站稳之后，发现大腿的肌肉还在抖，在他试图并拢双腿的时候就抽搐起来。他用力拍开哈杜伦，要是明早他也抖着腿走进日怒尖塔，可以想象不消半天时间，各种流言蜚语必然从逐日王庭传到长者步道，这可不是他想看到的。于是他努力挺起腰，然后就感到一股热流从肠道汩汩地涌出，游侠将军的精液顺着他的后穴和腿流下，让他再次咒骂起来。

“少废话，浴室在哪？”他边问边从地上找了件哈杜伦的衣服，将身上的秽物擦掉，在游侠将军指了指他身后时，他将脏了的衣服扔到对方脸上，艰难地迈步走过去。哈杜伦尾随过来，他假装不知道，直到打开门后才忍不住转身：“你去别的地方洗。”

哈杜伦耸了耸肩，“这是我的房间，我不在这洗还能去哪？”

“我管你。”

洛瑟玛用力关上门，但很快又打开了。“我出来之前，把那些玩意给我处理掉。”

“哪些？”

“你再问一次看看？”洛瑟玛一字一句地说，哈杜伦的脸马上苦下来：“不能留做纪念？这才是第一次用呢，我好不容易搞到手……”

“我说了，处，理，掉。”

“遵命，阁下，我会处理掉的。”

哈杜伦认真地回答，看他再次把门关上，过了一会儿，又打开了。“你还有别的类似的东西吗？”洛瑟玛问。

“你说性虐玩具？”

洛瑟玛脸一沉，“不管叫什么，给我通通一并处理掉。”

“洛瑟玛……”他可怜地说，耳朵微微耷拉下来，恳求地注视他的情人，但洛瑟玛完全不为所动，“这是摄政王的命令！”

“润滑油算吗？”

“……那个可以留着。”

“那我可以跟你一起洗吗？”

“不可以！”

“洛瑟玛……”他故技重施，洛瑟玛咬牙切齿地说：“装可怜也没用，我不会吃你这套了。”

“你会的，快吃一个嘛。”

话还没说话门就再次关上了，哈杜伦憋住笑，敲了敲门，“你生气了？还是又害羞了？别这样嘛，你在床上的脸皮也太薄了。洛瑟玛？”他停了一下，听里面的反应，过了片刻，他脸上的表情渐渐严肃起来，“喂，真的生气了？洛瑟玛，洛瑟玛？”


End file.
